The EVO and his Sekirei
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Rex is sent to Japan to find info, but when he comes across a strange girl that says she's his sekirei, the real trouble begins! Rated T, Read and Review! Suggestions are nice too! No flames!
1. The girl who fell from the sky

**+++The EVO and his Sekirei+++**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

**_The girl who fell from the sky_**

**_

* * *

_**Rex was on another mission with his two companions, Bobo and Six. They were fighting an EVO and were getting beaten up good.

"Ow!" Rex groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, the EVO slapped him toward a building wall incredibly hard. This EVO was not going to be easy to beat as he thought it would be.

"Rex!" Six yelled at the young EVO as he tried to keep the rampaging EVO at bay "Cure it! Now!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!" Rex yelled as he got back up "I got this!"

Rex then activated his Boogie Pack and flew toward the EVO "Okay, EVO freak! Time for a time out!" Rex yelled. And with that said he touched the EVO on its arm and cured it back to its normal appearance.

Providence came and checked the area for any other EVOs and such, Rex was chilling on a wall thinking. It has been a while since Circe and him went their separated ways as she left the pack and went on her own path; He really wished she could of joined Providence. She would of been happy and not be treated like an outcast. Bobo came up to him.

"Still thinking about her?" Bobo asked the EVO teenager.

"It's been so long..." Rex said with his had hanging.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea, Chief..." Bobo assured the teenager "Don't give up hope..."

"Wow. Thanks, Bobo..." Rex said with a weak smile on, Rex was quite happy and surprised by Bobo's words.

**Noah's place**

**

* * *

**Rex was watching TV in Noah's place, Noah on the other hand was making something to eat in the kitchen. Noah also noticed that Rex had a very sad look on his face.

"What's with you?" Noah asked concerned of his best friend "You been mopey all day since you came back from Bug jar..."

"Well..." Rex began to speak.

"It's Circe, isn't it?" Noah asked, Rex went wide eyed.

"Bobo..." Rex whispered pissed.

"Well, There's a lot of girls out there!" Noah assured.

Rex looked at the blond and smiled "Thanks..."

**Night time**

**

* * *

**Rex was now in his bed thinking about what Noah and Bobo said to him. They were right, there's a lot of girls out there.

"I wonder..." Rex said under his breath as he looked up to the ceiling with a strong look in his eyes "If she would always be by my side?"

As he thought this he fell to a blissful slumber.

**Next Morning **

**Tokyo, Japan  
**

**

* * *

**Rex was now in Tokyo, Japan on a mission that White Knight assigned for him. He still remembered his words.

**

* * *

**_Rex was in the briefing room for a very important mission, White's face appeared on the monitor._

_"What is it now?" Rex asked while yawning in tiredness._

_"Your mission is to go to and stay in Tokyo, Japan and investigate any disturbance that comes, when you see anything suspicious! Report back to me! Got it, Hot shot?" White explained to the young agent._

_"Okay! And I better get something out of this!" Rex yelled, White sighed in annoyance._

_"What do you want?" White asked the young EVO._

_"A vacation!" Rex said with a grin, White looked liked he was in the verge of blowing up._

_

* * *

_Rex grinned at the thought of the vacation he was going to have when he was done with this mission. This was so going to be a piece of cake, he then spotted a huge hotel and went inside; the whole place was huge and had a lot of things inside. He then walked up to the female front desk clerk and asked her for a room to stay. Rex then went up to his room and was amazed at the size. It had everything! A bed, TV, and a bathroom! Rex ran up to the bed and slumped on it.

"This is the life!" Rex yelled with a satisfied smile on his face "Lets see about room service!"

* * *

Rex had called room service and ordered all the junk food, sweets and anything that put a smile on his face. It was all delicious.

'_This is the best!_' Rex thought with a smile on his face, he the got the remote control and turned it on the news. They were talking about him.

"Wow, Japan sure knows how to make me look good." Rex said to himself proudly.

**Next Morning **

**

* * *

**Rex was now walking around the streets of Tokyo, as Rex walked by he noticed that three high school girls were talking.

"Do you think Rex-kun's cute?" One girl asked with a smile.

"He's such a cutie! And amazing!" Another said while giggling.

"So cute!" Another said with blushing cheeks on her face. They both giggled.

'_Girls around here think I'm hot too!_' Rex thought '_Japan rules!_'

Rex then took the train to see if any EVOs were going to be there, a lot of EVOs appear in the strangest of places so it was a good Idea to take the sub. As he got out of the subway hall, Rex heard something that caught his attention and ran to the location.

"LOOK OUT!" A soft female voice yelled. Rex then looked, and to his and everyone's horror saw a girl falling.

"A girl?" Rex yelled shocked by what he was seeing happening in front of him, he then activated his Boogie Pack and flew to save the falling girl. He caught her just in time and took a good look at her. She was hot! She had long brown hair with her hair tide, she also had a very well endowed chest that Rex couldn't stop looking at. What she wore was a different story. She wore a white looking Japanese miko outfit, red fingerless gloves, long pink Japanese sash, really short red skirt, long white stockings that were around her gorgeous, thick legs and brown boots. Rex landed on the ground safely and let her go safe.

"You alright?" Rex asked the girl still shocked to why this girl fell. The girl looked up at him and smiled at him with the most cutest smile he had ever seen in his life.

"You must of caught me." The girl said sweetly "Thank you so much!"

'_Wow! S-She's gorgeous!_' Rex yelled in his mind by looking at her smile.

"It's nothing! I just did what I thought was right!" Rex said while rubbing the back of his head. Then the mystery girl pushed him on the ground, Rex tried to speak, but Rex's face was between the girl huge chest when she did.

"Please, get down!" She yelled, when she said that a huge blast of electricity hit the wall.

"What's going on here?" Rex asked her, then suddenly two women appeared. They both wore the same reveling outfits and same hairstyle, but they were in different colors, dark purple and light purple.

"There's no use in running away!" The dark purple woman yelled "Now..."

Rex and the girl looked at them in shock, the woman in the dark purple grinned at them.

"Come on and take us on!"

**To be continued**

**

* * *

What do want to see happen in the next chapter? Please review when you're done reading! Bye!  
**


	2. Rex the Ashikabi

**+++The EVO and his Sekirei+++**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

_**Rex the**_** Ashikabi**

_**

* * *

**_Rex was shocked, what was happening? Who were these girls? All this was running through his mind. Rex got up and began to speak.

"What's happening here?" Rex asked as he got back up "What was that electric beam that almost hit us?"

"Shut it, kid!" The woman in the dark purple yelled as she readied to attack "Now, lets have some fun!"

"Not if I can help it!" Rex yelled as he activated the Rex ride, The girl and the two twins were staring in utter shock by what just happen in front of them.

"W-What in the world?" The woman in dark purple said shocked, Rex looked of to the girl.

"Come on! Lets get outta here!" Rex yelled, The girl blinked at him and did what she was told as she sat on the back, Rex also felt that her huge chest pressed up against his back. Rex blushed in crimson.

'_Holy crap! So soft!_' Rex yelled in his head, and with that he and the girl took off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" They both yelled as the began to chase after them, but they were confronted by what looked like a young man with short silver hair and wore dark jacket and mask. The two women were shocked.

"Homura!" The girl in light purple yelled.

"What's the point of fighting her if she doesn't have an owner?" The young man named Homura said "If you're still willing to chase her, I'll be you opponent."

"You're always getting in the way!" The girl in dark purple yelled.

"Well then.." Homura said as he made a fire ball in his hand "Lets begin, shall we?"

"Hikari, it's to dangerous!" The girl in light purple told her sister "Were going to get destroyed again!"

"OHHH!" The girl named Hikari yelled, then she turned and said "Hibiki, retreat!"

"Right!" Hibiki agreed, with that said they both ran off.

"Will be back, Homura!" Hikari yelled as she took a head start.

"Wait! Hikari!" Hibiki yelled as she tried to catch up with her hot head sister. Homura sighed.

'_That Sekirei..._' Homura thought '_I sure hope it meets its owner soon..._'

* * *

Rex and the girl manged to get away from the two crazy chicks that almost killed them, Rex deactivated the Rex ride and walked up to the girl.

"Well, I think will be fine here for now..." Rex said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm very sorry..." The girl apologized, Rex was a little confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in all this..." The girl explained to the teenager.

"I've been in worse situations then this..." Rex said with a smile "Don't beat yourself up..."

The girl looked over to him with a smile "Thank you, you're so kind..."

"Hey! That's me for ya!" Rex said with a giggle, the both shared a laugh. The girl got up which caused Rex to catch a glimpse of her panties. Rex blushed even redder then before.

"Ah! I haven't to introduced my self!" The girl said cutely "They call me Musubi!"

Rex got up and introduced "I'm Rex, just Rex."

Musubi then bowed to Rex "Rex-sama, thank you for helping me again..."

"I-It's no big deal, really!" Rex said with a nervous smile.

"And what you did with your legs and your back, how did you do all that?" Musubi asked with a cute confused face, Rex couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well...it's kind of a long story..." Rex said while rubbing the back of his head, but then Rex saw that Musubi looked like she was on the verge to pass out.

"Y-You okay?" Rex asked, but she fell and was out.

"MUSUBI!" Rex yelled as he ran up to her.

"I'm so hungry..." Musubi whispered almost like a child, Rex sweatdropped at this.

'_So damn cute_!' Rex yelled in his mind.

"I'll get you something to eat..." Rex said with a reassuring smile. Rex then carried her Bridal style to the hotel he was staying.

* * *

Rex had ordered room service for Musubi, who was eating like an animal. Rex sweatdropped by her crazy food stuffing.

'_Wow, she has one hell of an appetite..._' Rex thought.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Rex-sama! You truly are me savior!" Musubi said while stuffing all the food she had in front of her. Rex smiled sweetly at her.

"You're welcome, eat as much as want!" Rex said with a smile. Rex then noticed her face.

"What's wrong, Musubi?" Rex asked a little concerned by the girl's look.

"I wish someone as kind as you...could be my Ashikabi-sama..." Musubi said cutely, Rex looked at her in confusion.

"Ashikabi?" Rex repeated, Musubi nodded.

"Yes...I've been looking for one for so long..." Musubi said as she came closer to Rex, Rex was now even more nervous.

'_What is she doing?_' Rex thought as his face turned red.

"Someone precious..." Musubi started "That I've never before seen..."

'_S-So beautiful..._' Rex thought while looking at her face, she was magnificent in so many ways.

"Each of us are born for our Ashikabi..." Musubi said "To guide him to the ascention..."

"Mu-Musubi...I..." Rex tried to speak, but then she fell on his chest breathing heavily. Rex began to tense up.

"H-How come...like this..." Musubi said blushing and sweating "What...What should I do Rex-sama? My body just keeps getting hotter."

Then they suddenly fell on each other "W-Wait! Musubi!"

But then Rex felt a wired feeling on his lip, his eyes went wide as he saw Musubi kiss his lips. then suddenly a glowing light appeared on her back. Musubi then broke away from the shocked Rex.

'_W-What just happened?_' Rex thought shocked and confused, Musubi smiled.

"I've found it..." Musubi whispered.

"Huh?" Rex asked confused, then Musubi jumped on him and hugged the confused EVO between her breasts.

"I'VE FOUND IT!" Musubi yelled joyfully "My Ashikabi-sama!"

'_I'm so confused!_' Rex thought.

**To be continued **


	3. Sekirei plan?

**+++The EVO and his Sekirei+++**

* * *

Chapter 3

**_Sekirei plan?_  
**

* * *

Rex was still dumbfounded by the strange girl, What was she talking about? What was a Ashikabi? Rex been in a lot of strange situations, but this really took the cake. Rex the pushed her gently away from him.

"What's wrong?" Musubi asked looking like she was on the verge of crying "Y-You don't want to by my Ashikabi?"

"N-No, It's not that..." Rex began "Why did you kiss me? What's going on?"

But then his cell phone started to rang, Rex didn't expect anyone to call. He then answered it a little nervous.

"Hello?" Rex answered the phone.

"Congratulations!" The speaker said "You were magnificently chosen to partner up with a sekirei!"

'_Sekirei?_' Rex thought '_What the hell is that?_"

"W-Who is this!" Rex yelled "What are you talking about? What's a sekirei?"

"PROFESSOR!" Musubi yelled happily, Rex turned to her.

"Number 88, Musubi!" The professor said happily on the phone "Are you doing okay?"

"Of course!" Musubi said with a smile.

"Friend of yours?" Rex asked the busty girl.

"Yes, He's our professor and CEO!" Musubi explained to the confused EVO teenager, Rex raised an eye brow.

'_CEO? Of what?_' Rex thought with a confused look on his face.

"And you must be Rex-kun, right?" The professor asked, Rex went wide eyed at this.

"Wha! H-How did you know?" Rex asked shocked.

"Everyone in Japan has heard of you, with your ability to grow machines out of your body. I must say, you are every professors dream."

'_This guy gives me the creeps..._' Rex thought.

"Putting that aside...The Sekirei plan," The professor spoke "That is the game you are participating in!"

"Sekirei plan?" Rex asked confused by what this man was talking about.

"Yes, There are 108 freed sekirei," The professor explained to the confused teen "These sekirei fight and fight and fight and fight! And the Ashikabi of the last remaining sekirei is given permission to ascend!"

'_What a nut..._' Rex thought.

"And the Ashikabi who over come these odds will hold the fate of the world in his hands!" The professor explained.

"I'm kinda am..." Rex said with a sweatdropped, then the professor then explained the MBI and the CEO. Rex mouth gaped.

"W-What the hell!" Rex yelled shocked.

"Well, I got work to do, so I better get going!" The professor said "And take good care of Musubi."

"Bye, Professor!" Musubi waved, then the phone hung up.

"This wont end well..." Rex sighed.

"I'll fight really hard for you!" Musubi told with a determined look on her face. Rex looked at her.

"Musubi, you don't have too..." Rex said, but then he felt her hands on his.

"But I want too..." Musubi said with a smile "No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

"Musubi..." Rex whispered with a little smile.

'_She's something else..._' Rex thought happily.

**To be continued **

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter! The next one will be longer! read and review, and if you have any ideas, let me know!**


	4. Feathers of light

**+++The EVO and his Sekirei+++**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

_**Feathers of light**_

* * *

It was now morning, the sky was blue and the clouds were as fluffy as cotton. Rex was in his bed still sleeping, Rex was known for over sleeping and he knew too; Rex was having the greatest dream of his life until he felt something soft against his back. Rex looked over to see what it was, he blushed. It was Musubi, and she was dressed in nothing but his white long sleeved shirt and it was unbuttoned that revealed her huge cleavage and breasts that was pressing against his back.

"Rex-sama..." Musubi whispered in her sleep, Rex couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

'_She's so cute..._' Rex thought, Musubi then opened her eyes and looked up at the Hispanic teenager, she rubbed her eyes in tiredness.

"Good morning, Rex-sama..." Musubi said while rubbing her eye cutely, Rex then looked to see her cleavage and blushed again.

"Good morning, Musubi..." Rex greeted with a smile, then his communicator started to beep.

"Be right back!" Rex said as he went into the kitchen. Rex then turned on his ear piece.

"_Rex!_" The voice form Holiday spoke through the ear piece "_How's everything? did anything come up?_"

"Nah, Doc. I'm fine, and I haven't found anything suspicious yet..." Rex lied "What's up?"

"_Nothing yet, but be careful, Rex!_" Holiday told.

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Rex reassured. Holiday hung up and Rex came out of the kitchen to see a confused Musubi.

"Is everything okay, Rex-sama?" Musubi asked worriedly by why Rex was in the kitchen.

"Everything is fine!" Rex reassured the well-endowed girl.

'_Gotta keep this a secret for now..._' Rex thought, but then his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Musubi undressing reveling her huge breasts in front of the teen EVO. Rex nose began to bleed like crazy.

"M-MUSUBI! W-?" Rex yelled trying to keep himself from losing control.

"Thank you for the pajamas," Musubi thanked happily while undressing "And thank you for letting me sleep with you."

'_H-Holy crap! Those things are humongous!_' Rex thought, Musubi looked up at him.

"Rex-sama?" Musubi said while looking at Rex.

"S-Sorry! I'll be outside!" Rex yelled as he ran out the door, Musubi was confused by his strange behavior.

**Outside of the door**

* * *

Rex was now outside of the door, Rex was still blushing from what he saw.

'_Wow, I-I never seen such beautiful breasts in my life!_' Rex yelled in his head, then he shook the naughty thoughts out of his head '_Get your head out the damn gutter!_'

Rex was trying to get the nasty thoughts out of his head when he heard...

"Rex-sama?"

Rex eyes went wide and looked to see Musubi standing in front of him. Rex rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're done?" Rex asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Y-Yes..." Musubi said while blushing "I'm sorry, I have no sense of how to live normally."

"It's okay, don't worry about it..." Rex said with a smile "And besides, I happy that you're around..."

"I'm glad..." Musubi said with a smile and blush on her face.

"Just don't do it in pubic places..." Rex said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" Musubi said happily "I wont do in front of any one besides Rex-sama!"

Rex face turned red form what she just said. Musubi looked at him worriedly.

"Rex-sama?" Musubi asked concerned by her masters red face.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Rex said " Lets go to the park!"

"Okay!" Musubi agreed.

**The Park**

* * *

Rex and Musubi were now sitting on the park bench, watching everyone pass by and stuff like that.

"Um..Musubi?" Rex asked.

"Yes, Rex-sama?" Musubi answered with a smile on her face, Rex loved it when she smiled.

"Why you chose me?" Rex asked while scratching his head "I mean, there are a lot of better guys then me out there, so. Why?"

Musubi then smiled while blushing again "You weren't chosen..."

Rex looked at her when she put her beautiful hands on his face. Rex was blushed a little "You were pulled into it we were able to use our powers through the genes of our Ashikabi and so..."

And with that they both shared a passionate kiss, when Musubi and Rex both broke apart "My body responds like this..."

"I thought I could do anything, if I think about it now, you saved me form those other Sekirei's. I will thank the gods!"

'_Musubi,_' Rex thought while blushing '_Why do I feel like I've waited for you since forever? Why am I feeling this way toward a girl I barely know?_'

"Rex-sama..." Musubi said as she came up to the teenage hero. Rex never felt this way toward anyone since Circe, but this girl seemed fill something more then Circe ever did.

**Restaurant **

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" Musubi yelled as she smiled, she already ate everything that was in front of her. Rex was still shocked.

'_This girl is like a garbage disposal..._' Rex thought with a smile, the two walked out of the restaurant.

"Thank you, I'll prepare dinner!" Musubi said with a determined look on her face.

"You don't have to, room service remember?" Rex said with a sweatdrop, then Musubi had a sad look on her face.

"B-But I want to make something for Rex-sama..." Musubi said a little upset, Rex smiled at her.

"Okay, lets find a supermarket and get some ingredients." Rex said, then Musubi hugged Rex and pressed her huge breasts on him again.

"Thank you!" Musubi yelled happy. Rex couldn't help but blush.

'_Get it together..._' Rex thought. Then Rex remembered something '_Oh yeah! I need to find something suspicious!_'

"Musubi, you go ahead! I have something to do!" Rex told her as he ran off "I'll be back!"

"Ok!" Musubi yelled back to the EVO boy.

**Streets of Tokyo**

* * *

Rex was now running and then he activated the Boogie Pack. Rex flew across Tokyo.

"Hmm, nothing..." Rex said with a sigh.

"Oh, if it isn't the generator boy!" A female voice said. Rex looked to see...

"You're those crazy chicks form yesterday!" Rex said with a glare, he then noticed that they were warring maid costumes "And what's with those skanky outfits?"

"W-Why you-" Hikari yelled but was cut off.

"Rex-sama!" A voice yelled, Rex looked to see Musubi "I didn't ask you what you wanted to eat!"

Musubi then noticed Rex with his Boogie Pack still activated and the two girls.

"Huh?" Musubi said confused.

"Musubi, find a place to hide!" Rex warned as he ready to fight "I'll handle them..."

"It's a small world," Hikari said grinning and readying her electric powers with her twin "Finally, some action!"

And with that, the sister aimed at Musubi "Bye bye!"

"MUSUBI!" Rex yelled as he flew in the way and got shocked by the powerful spikes of electricity. Rex was now in excruciating pain.

"GAHHHHHH!" Rex yelled as he was hit by the twins attack.

"REX-SAMA!" Musubi yelled as she saw her master in pain; Rex then fell to the ground. Musubi ran up to him.

"Rex-sama?" Musubi asked worried, Rex then pushed himself up.

"I-I'm not going down that easily..." Rex said with a grin on his face, Musubi was shocked. How on earth was he able to survive that attack. Hikari and Hibiki were shocked by what they saw.

"So, Generator boy is your Ashikabi..." Hikari said shocked "So that means..."

"She grew her wings..." Hibiki whispered shocked.

Musubi then got up "Let me fight them, Rex-sama..."

"W-What? But-" Rex was then cut off when Musubi charged at one of the crazy chicks, Musubi readied her fist and was about to punch her, but Hikari used her electric attack to block it.

"..Ah!"

"Not bad..." Hirkari said with a grin one her face "I was going easy on ya until now..."

Then a bright light appeared in front of Musubi, she was dumbfounded until she realized that the twins were gone.

"!"

"Because were not suppose to fight the whinged ones!"

They were now on the top of a building. Musubi looked up in shock.

"Damn! I made myself look bad again..." Hikari yelled in frustration.

"Sorry we scared you," Hibiki said with a smile "Do your best to ascend!"

And with that they were gone, Musubi was shocked until she saw Rex get back on his feet. She ran up to him.

"Rex-sama, are you alright?" Musubi asked worriedly again.

"Yeah, you okay?" Rex asked while looking at her, she was blushing.

"Yes, thanks to you..." Musubi said with a smile "Thank you..."

"It was no biggie! You did the same for me..." Rex said with a smile on his face "We should probably get outta here..."

"Ok!" Musubi agreed, the two then left to the supermarket and go home.

**Unknown location**

**

* * *

**Hikari and Hibiki came down from one of the buildings, with Hikari's accidentally meeting up with Homura in the process.

"You don't give up do you, are you observing us?" Hikari yelled.

"I see that child has found her owner..." Homura said.

**Rex's room**

**

* * *

**Rex-sama!" Musubi yelled while cocking dinner "Food's almost ready!"

"Sure, okay!" Rex said while blushing. Musubi was warring nothing but a apron, panties and his shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Musubi asked.

"It's just those crazy chicks, Sekirei's and all this..." Rex said "Are they all gonna be that?

"Oh, that. Each Sekirei has it's special ability and element, but those people were just a special case though..." Musubi said.

"Wow, like fire and water?" Rex asked, Musubi nodded.

'_Oh boy..._' Rex said '_Why do I always get myself into these messes?_'

And with that they sat a the table with two plates of food which Rex didn't know.

"Now, lets eat! Today's special is Curry!" Musubi said ready to dig in "The professor told me to be a woman!"

"Looks good!" Rex said sweetly as he took a bite.

'_Bobo and Noah will not let me live this down..._'

**To be continued **


End file.
